The invention relates to an apparatus for mounting workpieces to be measured, and particularly sheet metal parts of a vehicle body, in a reference position, comprising a plurality of mounts, which each have a support column and can be moved on a support surface into a desired position, and comprising connecting devices which can be fixed to the support columns, and comprise an element for the connection to a support head which rests against the workpiece and is disposed in accordance with the desired position.
The use of apparatuses of this type is known. The support columns of the mounts of these known apparatuses protrude vertically from a base plate. Beneath the base plate an air cushion can be generated, on which the mount can be moved into the desired position on the support surface. The connecting device can be placed on the upper ends of the support columns and fixed there. In order to hold a sheet metal body part, for example, at least three such mounts are positioned on the support surface.